Tres mujeres y un marido
by Abi MalfoyPotter Black
Summary: Bella es una viuda común y corriente que sufre la muerte de su marido... o puede que no. Después de todo, ella vendría siendo, ¿qué? ¿La primera, la segunda o la tercera esposa?


**Título:** Tres mujeres y un marido

**Capítulo:** Segunda esposa

**Summary:** Bella es una viuda común y corriente que sufre la muerte de su marido... o puede que no. Después de todo, ella vendría siendo, ¿qué? ¿La primera, la segunda o la tercera esposa?

**Advertencia:** Como es mi primer fiction de Twilight, puede que salga medio Ooc, procurare que no sea mucho xD

**Declaración:** Twilight® no me pertenece, ni sus nombres ni sus hombres (lo que es una verdadera y muy lamentable lástima u.u). Pero la historia sí que sí, así que no la tomes ni total ni parcialmente sin mi consentimiento, por favor ^^

* * *

El continuó golpeteo a la puerta le resultaba de lo más molesto. Escondió el rostro húmedo entre las almohadas. ¿Tan difícil era entender que quería estar sola, regodearse en su dolor y morir en paz?

–¡Bella, abre de una vez! no podrás pasar ahí toda tu vida, aunque lo quieras– el gritó frustrado no logro hacer que se moviera– ¡Llevas dos semanas ahí, Bella! Abre de una buena vez...

¿Solo habían pasado dos semanas? ¿Tan poco tiempo? A ella le parecía una eternidad. El dolor era continuo y no se iba. Una tortura perpetua.

–Bella, amiga, por favor... Mike hubiese odiado verte así....–otro sollozó escapó de sus labios al escuchar el nombre de su marido.

Había estado casada con Mike Newton durante tres años. Él era un empresario reconocido y respetado de Seattle.

Lo había conocido cuando solo era Bella Swan, la presidente ejecutiva de una empresa editora que comenzaba a ganar prestigio por el condado de King.

Mike era un joven de 26 años que lo tenía todo: dinero, mujeres y fortuna... podía tener todo lo que deseaba con un chasquido de dedos, pero él no era así... quizás por eso cayó perdidamente enamorada de él después de la tercera cita.

Le había pedido matrimonio nueve meses después de haber comenzado a salir. Ella se había negado en un principio, pero el encanto de Mike era algo que jamás debería ponerse a discusión.

Sin saber cómo había logrado convencerla, se había encontrado a sí misma en un altar, frente a un cura y con el hombre de su vida a lado.

Dejando atrás su carrera y su futuro que a penas y despuntaba, se dedico de lleno a su matrimonio y a su hogar.

Mike tenía infinidades de negocios, por lo que viajaba continuamente, pero cuando estaba en casa, era el marido y el hombre perfecto, el ideal, único e irrepetible...

Y todo aquello, todos sus sueños, sus ilusiones y anhelos... toda su vida había sido abruptamente cortada por una llamada.

Su esposo había tenido un accidente y no había sobrevivido... después de ahí todo lo demás careció de sentido, ya no le importo lo que la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea continuaba diciéndole, algo sobre identificar el cuerpo y la dirección de la morgue, un pésame sin sentido, palabras vacías...

Su mundo se había derrumbado, había acabado desde ese día, hace dos semanas.

Y todo eso la llevaba al ahora. Al ahora en donde seguía sumida en una profunda depresión de la que no quería salir, el ahora en donde se había encerrado en la misma habitación que había compartido con su marido, en el ahora donde su mejor amiga continuaba tocando la puerta de manera insistente, queriéndola sacar de un abismo que ella no quería abandonar.

Pero tenía razón, Mike hubiera odiado verla de esa manera.

Suspiró largamente, con dolor y resignación y camino hacia la puerta, sorteando a su paso la ropa, los zapatos y demás accesorios que estaban regados por el suelo.

Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, todo estaba a oscuras, pero aún así podía apreciarse el desorden por doquier. Los perfumes y los cepillos del tocador estaban medio esparcidos entre el suelo y su cama; los álbumes fotográficos y las mismas fotografías se entretejían de manera curiosa con todas las cartas y las notas que en su momento había compartido con su hasta entonces marido...

Se encogió de hombros y quito el seguro a la puerta y regreso a la cama. Su amiga abrió inmediatamente y entro.

–Supongo que podría haber estado peor...–la oyó susurrar para sí, pero optó por fingir que no estaba allí. Que seguía detrás de la puerta, intentando convencerla de salir– Aún así déjame decirte que luces lamentable, amiga... Debes ser fuerte, Bella–el tono de su amiga se volvió dulce, mientras se acercaba a ella para acariciar la maraña que era su cabello en ese momento.

Suspiró, pero no respondió.

–No pido que dejes de estar de luto, Bella... solo que salgas, por favor... me preocupas, amiga. Sé que es duro, sé que Mike fue un hombre ejemplar y único, pero intenta seguir, Bella...–la voz de su amiga fue bajando de volumen hasta extinguirse, pero aún así escucho sus palabras quebradas por un llanto mudo.

Eso no estaba bien, hacer desdichada a una amiga no era justo. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal al darse la vuelta y enfrentarse cara a cara con su mejor amiga.

Angela mantenía una mueca de dolor y preocupación que intento disimular en cuanto ella la miró.

Y no le diría jamás el mayor esfuerzo que resulto hablarle.

–Déjame sola, Angela...–su petición no fue más que un débil susurro.

–¡Inténtalo, Bella Swan! Te haré salir de está habitación aunque sea a rastras–amenazó y Bella solo gruñó y cerró los ojos.

Nunca había sido bueno llevarle la contraria a Angela Weber, que a pesar de su reducido tamaño era de armas tomar.

–Angela, por favor...–suplicó, sin abrir los ojos y sin a penas mover los labios, haciendo la dicción difícil pero no imposible.

–Si cumplo tu voluntad, no podré jactarme de ser tu mejor amiga nunca más. No es sano para ti, Bella...

–¿Sabes lo que sí no es sano, Angela? ¡Que me dejara! ¡Que se fuera sin más! ¡Que no me despidiera de él! ¡No volver a verlo nunca! Eso, Angela, eso no es sano para mí–sus ojos volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas y un sollozo desgarrador escapo de su garganta, mientras se encogía de dolor y se hacia un ovillo en el colchón.

Angela la abrazo inmediatamente, mientras murmuraba palabras consoladoras en su oído que no penetraban en su alma atormentada.

–Bella, por favor, te lo suplico...–volvió a insistir en cuanto el llanto de su amiga cesó.

Bella suspiró larga y temblorosamente.

–Saldré de la habitación, es lo único que obtendrás de mí por ahora–cedió, rendida y resignada a que su amiga no la dejaría en paz.

–Por ahora–aceptó Angela complacida por su avance.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que su trato con Angela se había limitado a salir al comedor y regresar inmediatamente a su recámara.

Necesito muchas más amenazas y un poco más de persuasión para que su amiga la convenciera de quedarse por periodos esporádicos en la sala, fingiendo ver la televisión o leyendo un libro.

Sabía que Angela hacía un enorme esfuerzo por intentar sacarla de la depresión, y se lo agradecía infinitamente, aunque más le hubiera agradecido que la dejara sola, aunque en momentos como aquel era cuando más bendiciones daba de tenerla a su lado.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta del despacho de su marido, al que no había entrado en un mes y una semana. Angela estaba justo a su izquierda pero ella seguía temblando suave e inconcientemente.

Angela tomó su mano y le dio un ligero y confortante apretón, recordándole de forma muda e innecesaria que ella estaba ahí y no iba a dejarle nunca.

Bella tomó aire entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados y alargo su mano derecha, la que no estaba apretada a la de Angela como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tomó el picaporte girándolo despacio, retrasando el momento todo lo posible.

Ese día, justo se le había ocurrido a Angela que era momento de deshacerse de las cosas de Mike. Habían desocupado el armario de su ropa, no sin el nudo asfixiante en la garganta y los ojos nublados de lágrimas que esta vez no permitió salir, siendo fuerte en todo momento...

En todo momento menos aquél. Después de todo, su despacho era la habitación que más ocupaba su marido de la casa, toda su esencia estaba en ese lugar... pero ya había llegado muy lejos y no podía echarse atrás, aunque lo deseara más que nada en el mundo.

Apretó la perilla con fuerza y empujo la puerta, abriéndola. Después de tanto tiempo, el aroma de la colonia de su marido que siempre la recibía cuando entraba a aquella habitación había desaparecido, tal y como había hecho su marido.

Entro despacio, un paso tras otro, la luz que se colaba de la puerta abierta permitía ver el interior con claridad, pero aún así Angela encendió las luces.

El nudo en su garganta creció hasta el punto en que se le hizo imposible respirar.

Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado él la última vez que había estado allí.

Angela paso por su lado y dejo dos cajas sobre el escritorio, sacándola abruptamente de los recuerdos.

–No te quedes ahí, vamos, cariño, tenemos trabajo que hacer–su amiga le sonrió y ella solo suspiro, acercándose al estante donde Mike siempre guardaba los documentos importantes mientras Angela se ocupaba de los libros que habían pertenecido a su marido.

–Pasaba tanto tiempo aquí... que casi siento como si en cualquier momento vaya a entrar por la puerta, después de algunos de sus viajes de negocios y me sonriera de esa forma tan suya que me doblaban las piernas–comentó Bella, tomando un folder rojo para mirar lo que había ahí, mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero negro.

–¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que él pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera, muchísimo. Estaba más pendiente de sus negocios que de ti–opinó Angela, que seguía metiendo los libros que ocupaban un estante completo.

–Angela, él jamás me descuido, por muchos viajes que tuviera. Fue el mejor marido, el mejor hombre, el...

Angela volteó a mirar a su amiga, extrañada. Ésta había enmudecido y miraba confundida la carpeta entre sus manos.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué es? –preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Bella dirigió su mirada a su amiga, con la confusión escrita en sus ojos chocolate.

–Son cuentas de Mike... de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Por qué Mike pagaba la renta de otra cosa, Angela? –preguntó, como si su amiga tuviera la respuesta a ello.

Ojeó entre los demás documentos que ocupaban la carpeta, y sacó dos tarjetas de presentación. En ambas estaba escrito el nombre de su marido, y una de esas tarjetas la conocía perfectamente, porque ella misma se las había hecho... la otra tenía una peculiaridad que la diferenciaba. Era de color azul oscuro, las palabras eran plateadas, y sobre todo... tenía un teléfono y una dirección diferente a la que ella había hecho.

¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello? Miró a su amiga, que observaba a su vez los documentos de la casa.

–Esto me huele mal...–opinó ella, aunque solos se limito a eso. No quería sembrar una cizaña infundada, pero esto le parecía más a una amante.

–Ni lo piensas siquiera, Angela, Mike no me engañaría jamás–la replica de Bella fue fiera.

¡Claro que no se trataba de una amante! Mike era un hombre fiel... y la amaba...

-Iré a esta dirección, y averiguaré de qué se trata–Bella se puso de pie, se aliso la bata de dormir que aún llevaba puesta y salió rumbo a su habitación.

–Bella, ¿cómo que irás a esta dirección? No puedes, no sabes de qué va y...

–Angela, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿no haz sido tu acaso quien me ha insistido todo este tiempo para que salga? Pues bien, ¡voy a tomarte la palabra!–sacó unos pantalones deportivos oscuros y una playera holgada igual oscura, y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

–Sí, ya lo sé... pero no pensaba que tu primera salida sería para hacerla de detective. Mira Bella, si quieres mi opinión....

–Pues no la quiero, iré, veré de qué va eso... y volveré para antes de la cena, lo prometo. Estoy intrigada, Angela... ¿y si Mike pensaba comprarnos una casa antes de... antes de...?–su voz se perdió en el viento, y su amiga fue incapaz de contradecirla cuando vio el dolor ensombreciendo su semblante.

No es que Bella necesitará de otra cosa. Tenía todo lo que quería en ese departamento, que además de cómodo y bonito, era muy lujoso. Con tres habitaciones, una cocina integral, una sala espaciosa y un balcón con la mejor vista de la ciudad. Bella jamás soñó un hogar diferente a aquél, pero ella no sabía si Mike le estuviera preparando una sorpresa, después de todo, detalles como ese eran muy típicos de su marido.

–No tardaré, Angela–avisó por última vez, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y salía de su casa.

Tomó las escaleras, porque los elevadores le provocaban una sensación de mareo que no se le pasaba aunque llevara horas fueras del ascensor.

Desactivó la alarma y el sonido familiar de su auto la recibió. Había sido regalo de Mike la primavera pasada, era un auto de lo más ostentoso, pero se había visto a sí misma imposibilitada de rechazarlo, no cuando Mike siempre sonreía y la miraba con los ojos derretidos en amor; aunque aún le daba pena sacar a la calle su Lexus IS250 negro como una pantera, incluso ronroneaba igual a una cuando aceleraba.

Pronto se encontró en la carretera rumbo a West Seattle. No solo era curiosidad lo que la carcomía como se lo había hecho creer a Angela. Era una opresión persistente y agobiante que no la había abandonado desde que había leído el registro de ese documento.

Posiblemente si Bella hubiera hondado más en la respuesta, hubiera ligado su extraña sensación a algo que muchos conocen como _mal presentimiento_.

Se estaciono y apago el motor del auto, mirando la residencia con minuciosidad. Era una casa hermosa y amplia. Estaba pintada de un bonito color amarillo y tenía un jardín hermoso, la casa era de dos plantas y tenía terraza.

Se fijo en el número de la casa y buscó nuevamente el letrero con el nombre de la calle para asegurarse. 3015 Avalon Way 104... 3015 Avalon Way 104...

No, no se equivocaba y tampoco estaba mirando otra casa. Ese era el lugar y la piel se le erizó de temor, ¿por qué Mike debía comprar una casa en un lugar tan esplendoroso como aquel si no era para ellos?

Debía aferrarse a esa idea con las pocas esperanzas que se mantenían de pie mientras avanzaba a la casa con el paso más lento y concienzudo que pudo.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedo frente a la puerta, observando el color blanco de la pintura como si fuera lo más hermoso y extraño sobre el planeta. Le tomó tres suspiros, dos exhalaciones y mucho valor tocar tímida y suavemente la puerta en dos ocasiones, rogando inconcientemente porque nadie escuchara, o quizás, porque nadie habitara aquél inmueble.

Al poco rato atendió a la puerta una joven de apariencia latina y que con un marcado acento la saludo.

–Yo...–no sabía cómo empezar, ¿qué debía decir? Con la inseguridad temblando en su voz, preguntó–: ¿Se encuentra el señor Mike Newton? –se imagino que si Mike tenía algo que ver en eso, como mínimo deberían reconocer el nombre. La respuesta de la chica de servicio le sentó como una patada en el hígado.

–El señor no se encuentra, pero ¿es que no viene usted a las clases? –¿clases? ¿Qué clases? Miró a la joven que aún la contemplaba con inocencia.

Se aclaró la garganta dos veces para despejarse del nudo y asintió con la cabeza.

–Claro, a eso venía... él... Él... Señor Newton me recomendó las clases...-murmuró atropelladamente, mientras la joven latina le daba paso para entrar a la casa.

Por dentro la casa era muchísimo más hermosa que por fuera. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono melocotón y la sala blanca consistía en tres sofás largos colocados estratégicamente en la amplia habitación que estaba decorada por una mesita de centro color caoba y una repisa junto a la pared llena de fotografías.

Nada más llamó su atención tanto como esas fotografías. Ni el espectacular decorado del lugar, ni los impresionantes y hermosos cuadros colgados en la pared.

–Le avisaré a la señora que ha llegado, en este momento se encuentra con otro alumno–ni siquiera notó del todo las palabras de la joven que se alejaba, nada más que la palabra «señora».

Había una señora en esa casa, y Mike era el señor... Dio un par de pasos trémulos para llegar a la repisa de las fotografías... Mike no había comprado esa casa como un regalo sorpresa para ella...

Su respiración acelerada se cortó de repente, toda su atención, todo su universo giraba en ese momento en torno a la porta retratos en donde se apreciaba a un apuesto y joven rubio rodeando entre sus brazos a una bella chica de cabello oscuro y sonrisa brillante...

Nada más dolió tanto como en aquel momento ver a su marido, en brazos de otra mujer... vestidos de novios y radiantes de felicidad.

–Buenas tardes, Anna me ha dicho que venías a las clases. Lamento la tardanza pero estaba un poco ocupada con el otro...–la chica se detuvo, se había percatado de que su invitada no le estaba prestado nada de atención.

–¿Tu... marido? –su pregunta sonó ahogada en unas lágrimas que no embargaron sus ojos.

–Sí, nos casamos hace un año–aún no la miraba, pero aún así su voz sonó llena de orgullo, de alegría, de satisfacción, de gracia llena...

Pronto el dolor se vio mezclado con la furia, la ira, la indignación. ¿Cómo esa mujer había sido capaz de meterse con su marido? ¿Cómo había osado a arrebatarle algo que le pertenecía, como el amor de Mike?

Se dio la vuelta súbitamente, contemplando a la joven. No tendría más de veintitrés años, era bastante menuda, tenía un hermoso rostro de facciones suaves y algo similares a las de un duende, y el cabello lo llevaba lleno de púas apuntando a todas direcciones. Le sonreía radiantemente y tenía la mirada pura...

¡Y no le importaba! Esa mujer había acabado con su felicidad, esa mujer le había quitado a su marido, y encima había osado casarse con él...

–Soy Alice Brandon, o mejor dicho, Alice Newton. ¿Quieres pasar a las clases?–su pecho se había henchido de orgullo al remarcar su apellido de casada.

Bella apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron y desvió la mirada al piso por temor a que la pequeña joven se diera cuenta de los instintos que la estaban persuadiendo para que saltara a su yugular.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Alice con impaciencia.

Bella dio una seca cabezada y se acerco lentamente a Alice, midiendo su autocontrol en cada paso.

–Bella Swan–respondió secamente, y si pensaba que conocerla había sido un gusto y un placer, estaba total y completamente equivocada.

Alice sonrió y la guío por un pasillo hasta una habitación tapizada de papel blanco desde las paredes hasta el suelo. Había tres lienzos esparcidos en las paredes de la habitación, y varías botes de pinturas.

Solo había otra persona en la habitación cuando entraron. Un joven alto vestido de una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones desgastados que se le marcaban a las piernas bien trabajadas y los glúteos que llenaban y redondeaban la parte trasera de los jeans. Su cabello color bronce brillaba bajo el sutil rayo de luz que provenía del foco que iluminaba la habitación, debido a la escasez de ventana. Su espalda ancha se tensaba cada vez que él alargaba un brazo para dar una pincelada a la parte alta del lienzo.

Pero Bella no lo notó, estaba más concentrada en su dolor, y en su ego herido. Mike no solo había tenido una amante, sino que además la había hecho su esposa. La había engañado, le había mentido. Todo lo que le había dicho, las innumerables veces que le repitió cuánto la amaba no eran más que frases vacías y mentiras audaces.

Mike, su marido y el hombre en que habría confiado hasta su alma la había traicionado, y la prueba de esa traición estaba parada frente a ella, hablando y riéndose.

Tan feliz e ignorante a la verdad...

No, no iba a permitir que ella fuera la única que padeciera la muerte de Mike, y también su engaño...

Haría sufrir a Alice Brandon el mismo dolor que ella venía cargando desde hace un mes.

–¿Bella? ¿Bella?

La voz insistente de aquella mujer la saco de sus pensamientos y la miro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, fingiendo una media sonrisa. Alice rió de forma cantarina y se giro levemente, de modo que Bella pudo notar al fin al hombre que ahora la observaba con atención.

Era apuesto, muy apuesto. Quizás era aún más guapo que Mike; de piel blanca y ojos verdes, le sonreía con unos labios llenos y deseables.

Pero Bella no notó aquello en ese momento, no, ella estaba más ocupada organizando todo en su mente para crear una venganza perfecta.

No sabía qué empresa tendría su venganza, solo sabía que eso era lo único que la salvaguardaba del mar de dolor y confusión que su reciente descubrimiento había creado.

– ... Y él es Edward Cullen...–el chico le tendió su mano y ella se la acepto brevemente y de forma superficial para después soltarla lo más rápidamente que pudo sin parecer maleducada, por lo que tampoco notó la mirada apreciativa que recibió.

No supo en qué momento había acabado con un pincel trazando líneas sin sentido sobre el lienzo. Pero en todo momento no le había quitado la vista de encima a la chica de cabellos puntiagudos.

Ésta no había parado de reír y bromear con su alumno. Caminaba de un lado a otro con pasos de bailarina y casi brillaba de emoción por el resultado que Edward estaba logrando con su trabajo.

¿En verdad Mike se había enamorado de esa chica?

Se atragantó con el aire y el pincel resbalo entre sus dedos. Hasta el momento no se había planteado esa posibilidad. Mike se había enamorado de esa chica. Se había enamorado. Enamorado....

Las lágrimas que antes no habían anegado sus ojos, esta vez resbalan limpiamente por su mejilla mientras corría fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo, saliendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo bajo la perpleja mirada de los otros ocupantes en la habitación, que observaron anonadados como la chica abandonaba la casa.

Subió al auto y con manos temblorosas prendió el motor, acelerando y saliendo de Avalon, escapando de la verdad que se había negado a ver. Huyendo de su realidad. Escapando de un marido al que ella había idolatrado, un marido que había mentido...

* * *

¿Y bien? (:

¿Cómo quedo? °_°

¿Del nabo? xDD

¿Merece un review para continuarla? o.O

Si recibo al menos seis comentarios la sigo, porque hago un verdadero esfuerzo de tiempo para escribir u.u

Quién haya dicho que han abolido la esclavitud en el siglo XXI, miente con todos los dientes xDDD

Bueh, nos estamos leyendo, besos a todas y todos (por que habrá algun**o**s por allá, ¿no? :P) 8-)

**_[[[)))(¿Sabes que cuánto más presiones el botoncito verde más placer recibirás cuando estés en la intimidad? ¡No te prives de semejante dicha y hazle click muchas veces! xP)(((]]]_**


End file.
